Songs of Atlantis II
by Saiyura
Summary: another random Ipod shuffle stories that I did because I am procrastinating with my other stories. Enjoy, cause there are a LOT more coming your way. Review cause I DO need them. Lorne/Sheppard/Ronon Friendship, H/C, and some Whump invovled: EvanJohn !


I saw this person doing something like this and I thought I might as well give it a try. I like how they came out, and now here is my challenge to all, again, of you who read this, you must do one also. Put your ipod on shuffle and write. When the song is finished you must STOP. Then do the same, for five songs. Have a blast.

Song 1

John watched the sun set slowly down, the sea was slightly wrestling with the waves. He felt free, watching as the jumper he had hijaked form Atlantis to reach the main land. He felt free here and he couldn't help but allow the tears to burn his eyes and make his cheeks light with fire. He had given up on Weir, then he had lost everyone, but know he had to save himself from demons that this 'knew' life had given him. He was dieing and it hurt to know that he was causing this.

"Law of the being a commander, don't allow your emotions to control you, don't become friends with your underling." His throat was tight before he heard the calls in his intercom. They were worried about him, he smile. He loved them, that was why he protected them to any pain to himself.

"Thanks."

Song 2

Lorne jumped in the air, stringing a guitar made from the fabrications of his mind. He loved this song, the meaning behind it, and he couldn't help but rock his head before dropping to his knees, unaware of what was happening around him.

"Wow, he's making a complete fool of him self." Lorne could not hear threw the head phones covering his complete sides of his head. HE was having to much fun, ignoring the growing crowd as they smirked and applauded when he did some weird, yet stunning stunt.

"He's good, to bad he doesn't realise were watching."

song 3

Lorne couldn't help but scream as he felt Ronon slam him hard against the tree. "DEX!" his CO shouted before Ronon turned to him.

"Sheppard, this isn't Lorne." John looked at Evan before back to Ronon, as if reading some unspoken message. "Lorne was feed upon by a wraith in the ambush." Ronon looked at Evan before pulling out his gun and pointing it at his head.

"Sheppard!" Lorne screamed again as he saw the weapon charged up, reading to blow a hole clean threw his chest.

"He's right, you can't be Lorne, we saw what happened, we know Lorne was killed." his CO raised his weapon pointing it at him before aiming. "Your an impostor, and one heck of a good one if I ever saw one, but make sure you don't go the FIRST people who had to witness your death." Lorne felt his chest tighten and his blood run cold. HE was going to die because who they saw wasn't him but his alternate world clone that came to warn him of...

"What do we do now?" Lorne said softly.

"We kill you and go home."

Song 4

Ronon smiled wickedly at Sheppard and major Lorne as they swung their sticks before charging at him. He was having fun whipping their butts and taking them to the 'dog pound'.

"Ronon, you have to give us SOME form of a handy cap." John asked before falling to the ground, trying to regain his lost breath that made his mind hard at thinking.

"Nope" Ronon said before attacking John, then turning to Lorne in a swish of his hips, throwing him on the ground before kicking him hard enough that he flew to the wall "But it's fun."

song 5

John screamed as Lorne turned to look at him, blood dripping down his mouth, to his chin, and onto his TAC vest. "No, Lorne!" John scrambled between the dead Atlantian and Wraith as he reached his second in commands side. " Evan, please!" John begged, lifting the soldiers head to rest on his knees.

"Sorry, sir, It seems-" Lorne coughed before spasming. He was dieing and he couldn't tell his commander how "Thank you, sir." Evan said, smiling.

"No, don't say that." Lorne watched at John tried to put pressure on the wound that, he could tell, was a serious situation. "Sir, I'm good as dead, don't bother."

All of these are sooo sad! and just for JB I made more Lorne, I liked doing the first one soo much that I did another one for fun!


End file.
